The present invention relates to field surveillance systems and in particular to those surveillance systems that utilize a radar system to provide the monitoring of moving objects within a perimeter of surveillance. The prior art includes television surveillance systems such as that of the Kartchner U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,588 which includes an automatic television apparatus for continuously scanning a security protected area. Another type of surveillance system is that of Swartz, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,066 in which a CW microwave transmitter is placed at one extremity of the scene to be guarded for sending energy to a reflector at the other extremity of the guarded scene.
The recent development capability for rapid deployment of tactical forces into enemy territory has emphasized the need for an improved method for quickly establishing perimeter surveillance of an emplacement. Presently known lightweight radars are only capable of operating in areas of little or no foliage with no wind or rain. Radars without these restrictions are large, heavy, complicated, and difficult to operate.